heavenly_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
Gabriel, also known as Daniel Thompson or Gabe, was the fourth and youngest of the four archangels created by God. Despite the fact that he is the youngest of the archangels, he is still very powerful. Gabriel was very compassionate towards his family. According to Gabriel, The Apocalypse was an issue he had to cope with on a daily basis. When his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, turned on each other and began fighting one another, he couldn't bear it, retreating to Earth as an escape. Gabriel loved both his father and brothers, but he was unable to choose sides between Michael and Lucifer, so he left Heaven and "skipped out" to Earth. History As the youngest archangel, Gabriel lived in Heaven with his father and siblings. Gabriel also mentioned that the Horn of Gabriel was, as he said, "One of Dad's little party favors that I never got around to messing with." In the fight against the Darkness, Gabriel helped his father and brothers win the war by aiding in her imprisonment. When God created humans and asked all angels to bow down before them, Gabriel did so whereas Lucifer rebelled. Therefore, having grown tired of watching his brothers fight each other in Heaven, he fled to Earth thousands of years prior to the series. Gabriel loved both his father and brothers, but couldn't choose sides and ran off to the Earth to escape it. As Michael and Lucifer went to war with each other, Gabriel took a young male named Daniel Thompson as a vessel and went on to live a normal human life. Season One Personality Gabriel originally behaved like a regular human, he was often sarcastic. Gabriel's manner was the most human of any of the angels so far, perhaps because of his long sojourn on Earth. He holds humans in high regard, despite their many faults, something the other Archangels did not, not even Michael. Despite how ever long Gabriel had been running and hiding from his father and siblings, he still confesses concern for lesser angels, as he was willing to implore Haziel to lead them against Metatron, and still has love for his archangel brethren, including Lucifer, as he mentioned that he still loved both them and God. However, because he couldn't bear with the fighting going on in Heaven between Michael and Lucifer, and because it had happened again during the Apocalypse, Gabriel just wanted the fighting to stop. Although he didn't care if either Heaven or Hell would win, he didn't want any part in the fight and all he wanted was for it to be over. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest Archangel created by God, Gabriel was one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence being endowed with considerable power. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Being the youngest archangel, Gabriel possessed an unbelievable amount of power, enough that he could create entire pocket universes with their own timeline and add in timelines to the universe with just a thought. However, he is significantly weaker than Lucifer and Michael. ** Angelic Possession - Gabriel requires a vessel while on Earth. He needs the vessel's consent. Bloodline requirements, if any, for Gabriel's vessels are unknown. ** Apporting - Gabriel was able to casually send Haziel away, and brought her back again just as easily. Gabriel also sent Rebecca back to her room with a snap of his fingers. ** Astral projection - Gabriel was able to display his wings in a display of power. ** Biokinesis - With a hand gesture, he was able to prevent Rebecca and Haziel from speaking. ** Electrokinesis -Gabriel was able to turn the lights off and on with a snap of his fingers effortlessly. ** Pyrokinesis - Gabriel was able to light two candles with just a thought. Gabriel was later able to kill the demon Mary by incinerating her with a gesture. ** Reality Warping - Gabriel is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it, and it is his trademark as well as his most utilized ability. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. *** Conjuration - Gabriel can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. *** Self-Duplication - Gabriel can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others. ** Regeneration - Gabriel was able to instantly heal all of his injuries. ** Shapeshifting - Gabriel can change his vessel's appearance at will. ** Supernatural Concealment - After leaving Heaven, Gabriel lived among the humans for sometime while successfully hiding his status as an angel. ** Super Strength - Although the youngest archangel, Gabriel endows his vessel with dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force. He can overpower and kill any humans, lesser angels, and demons. ** Telekinesis - Gabriel can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. ** Telepathy - Gabriel is able to read the thoughts and memories of humans. *** Empathy - Gabriel is able to read the emotions of humans. ** Teleportation - Gabriel can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. * Nigh-Omniscience - Gabriel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. * Immortality - Gabriel has an indefinitely long lifespan, having existed long before the creation of the universe. He is unaffected by disease, toxins or time and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. ** Invulnerability - As an archangel, Gabriel is invulnerable to most forms of harm with very few weapons being capable of killing him and only stronger beings such as the older archangels, God and the Darkness having the power to cause Gabriel serious harm or kill him. * Swordsmanship '''- Gabriel displayed great swordsmanship profiency, showing impressive moves with a sword, fighting sporadically and swiftly. Weaknesses Although he is an archangel, thus making him remarkably strong and very powerful, as a celestial being, Gabriel is still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even archangels possess. Harming, Misleading or Trapping * '''Lucifer's Cage - This cell can hold any angel, including Gabriel, without any internal means of escape. * Enochian Sigils - Gabriel cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. An Enochian sigil on a bag was able to bind him for Loki, Fenrir, Narfi and Sleipnir to capture Gabriel. * Holy Fire - Gabriel can be trapped in a loop of holy fire. * Grace Removal - Like any other angel, Gabriel can have his grace removed, which would render him human. Killing Beings * Archangels - Gabriel, as the youngest Archangel, can be overpowered by his older Archangel siblings. * Primordial Entities - God, Death and the Darkness can kill Gabriel effortlessly. Weapons * Archangel Blades - Archangel blades can kill Gabriel if used by another archangel.